moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House 5
Disney In The House 5 is a 2032 American live-action/animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Chris Nee and Elizabeth Stonechiper in their directorial debuts, it is the sequel to ''Disney In The House 4'', the fifth installment in the Disney In The House reboot series, and the 40th theatrically released Owen Laramore film. It features the return of screenwriters Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck, and composers Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell. Returning cast members including Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Rodger Bumpass, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, and Jim Gaffigan reprise their roles from the previous films alongside Seth MacFarlane, Abigail Breslin, Andy Garcia, Hank Azaria, and Beyonce. In the film, set three months after the events of the first film, Beth Pierce creates a new friend named Spooney at school. Vanellope von Schweetz and the gang are joined by Spooney when Lots'o Huggin' Bear escapes from jail and chases them to get revenge. With Lotso planning to put their fate into action, Vanellope, Judy Hopps, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence Pierce, and Spooney must stop him and reinvent a rundown circus and meet a ragtag multitude of performers including Taffyta Muttonfudge, Merlin, Foxy, and Dizzy de la Jonas. The film was released theatrically on June 15, 2032. Upon released, the grossed $1.047 billion worldwide and received positive reviews, highly for its heartwarming message, humor, visual aspects, production values, plot, emotional weight, and performances (particularly MacFarlane and Azaria). A sequel, ''Disney In The House 6'', was released on December 21, 2035. Plot Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are in the theater room once again, deciding to tell another story. Two weeks after Vanellope become the new queen of Solar-hood, Beth Pierce creates a new craft project: Spooney. Spooney has a crisis, but soon realizes that he has to understand why he's alive. Lots'o Huggin' Bear escapes from jail to get revenge on the family for foiling his plans. Upon being chased by Lotso, Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence Pierce, and Spooney hop on a circus train by Taffyta Muttonfudge and Foxy despite Merlin's refusal, since the circus master does not allow stowaways on his train. Spooney devises a plan: the family will perform in India and then Tokyo, then back to Disneyville to perform in Disneyville Park; however, the show in India is proven to be a failure. En route to Tokyo, Foxy explains that Merlin was stubborn since Taffyta failed her first trapeze day; therefore, the friends lost faith in the circus. At a quick stop, Vanellope convinces them to continue pursuing the circus. Beth and Lawrence dance on the tight rope, Judy and Foxy do the cannon, and Vanellope and Taffyta do trapeze. Meanwhile, Lotso is arrested in India and eventually escapes, prompting the group to proceed to Tokyo despite incomplete rehearsals. Tafftya retries her trapeze, this time doing it perfectly. As a result, the promoter is impressed by the performance, and signs them onto a ride to Disneyville Park. Although they foil Lotso's plan, a dissatisfied Merlin (unwilling to have them around any longer) forces Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence and Spooney to confess that they are not circus performers, disappointing Taffyta, Foxy, Dizzy de la Jonas, and the other circus performers who feel used and lied to. Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, and Spooney part ways with the circus but arrive home at the same time. They decide to perform with the circus one final time, but Lotso takes Beth away. Vanellope, Judy, and Lawrence pursue Lotso while Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Spooney return to the circus and explain what happened. Realizing this, the circus performers decide to make rescuing Beth their performance. Merlin helps out as well, having to have had a change of heart. Vanellope rescues Beth and incapacitates Lotso and his robot clones with her trapeze skills. The film ends with Vanellope and the gang saying goodbye to the circus, and with them re-watching the movie in the theater room. In a pre-credits scene, Lotso is sent away in a cargo jet (like Vanellope and Judy were themselves in the first film) thanks to Iggy. In a mid-credits scene, Iggy plays air hockey and wins the game, before attacking a surviving Lotso robot clone. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce * Rodger Bumpass as Hank * Frank Welker as Iggy * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce * Jim Gaffigan as Lots'o Huggin' Bear * Seth MacFarlane as Spooney * Abigail Breslin as Taffyta * Andy Garcia as Merlin * Hank Azaria as Foxy * Beyonce as Dizzy de la Jonas * Jessica Biel as Miranda Powell * Emily VanCamp as Amy Powell * Scarlett Johansson as Kristen Powell * Keegan-Michael Key as J Jared * Maya Rudolph as Allison Willis * Gina Rodriguez as Red Mayhem * Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry * Daniel Radcliffe as Mason * Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer Rose * K'Sun Ray as Music Box * Eva Green as Cupcake * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz Lightyear * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Alison Pill as Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf * Jason Acuna as Nick Wilde * Bill Camp as Wreck-It Ralph Production Development Disney In The House 5 was revealed to be in production, with Nee and Stonecipher directing. The filmmakers were able to design and create a circus tent in one week. The production designers created new circus cloth designed for the film. Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck returned to pend the screenplay. Emmanuel Lubezki was a cinematographer. Casting Sarah Silverman, Giinnifer Goodwin, Dakota Fanning, Rodger Bumpass, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, and Jim Gaffigan reprised their roles. Seth MacFarLane joined the cast as Spooney. He said, "A spoon's crisis? I'm in!". Abigail Breslin, Andy Garcia, and Hank Azaria singed on to the film as Taffyta Muttonfudge, Merlin, and Foxy. In January 2032, Beyonce joined the cast as Dizzy de la Jonas. Music Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell composed the score for the film. The Britney Spears song "Circus", is played during the credits, alongside the song "Somebody That I Used To Know". Reception Box office The film grossed $440 million in the United States and Canada, and $607 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.047 billion. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 91% approval rating. The consensus reads, "Perplexing and higher-ranking to its predecessors, Disney In The House 5 endures a beautiful live-action/animation hybrid saga." Metacritic signed the film a score of 91 out of 100 based on 41 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave it a grade of "A+" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 98% and a 95% "definite recommend". Drew Taylor of The Playlist ''gave the film five out of five stars, saying, "This movie is handsomely produced by the controlling hand of Owen Laramore Entertainment and the previous installments in the studio's biggest saga". Sam Adams of ''AV Club called it "one of the year's best films". Mary Pols of ''Time ''praised the production design and visual aspects, saying, "The train those talented filmmakers built for the film is the jewel of great visuals". Jamie N. Christley of ''Slant ''called the film "lovable" and praised the performance of Seth MacFarlane as Spooney, saying, "This has more wit with a comedian like Seth MacFarlane".